


Punishments

by syclad



Series: Haikyuu x reader [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29539164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syclad/pseuds/syclad
Summary: Lev has something prepared for Y/n...
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Reader
Series: Haikyuu x reader [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169954
Kudos: 6





	Punishments

It was a normal day at Nekoma, people talked to each other around the halls, almost everyone got along and Kuroo was being gay with Kenma, once again, like it was something strange.

Y/n walked towards the gym, looking for her titan boyfriend, the middle blocker of Nekoma. They were in the middle of practice, but the girl was eager to see her boyfriend even if she did like an hour ago, but it already felt like an eternity. She stepped inside the gym, looking over at the boys only to just catch her boyfriend spiking the ball directly to the floor. She raised her arms and smiled towards the titan "that's my lion!" She exclaimed before going to a bench near them. Lev looked at Y/n and smiled kindly at her before turning around and continuing to practice his spike alongside everyone else. Except for little Yaku.

She watched the entire two hours of practice before they were all finished to go home. Lev all sweaty and tired approached the girl with a towel hanging from his neck. He crouched down and pecked her lips, Y/n kissing back. "I'll be right back kitten" She smiled at the nickname and only nodded, she wasn't a girl of much words, making her wonder how she ended up with such an outgoing boy. But she was glad nonetheless, he treated her like a queen.

She waited patiently, and suddenly a smirking Kuroo approached her side, looking at her up and down "well hello kitten, do you want to make you baby lion jealous?" She tilted her head to the side, but the request intrigued her, she wanted to see what Lev's answer to that would be "Okay...?" She raised an eyebrow while looking at the boy, whom sat beside her now, his arm surrounding her shoulders. 

"You see Y/n-Chan, we want to see if Lev can be more than just an obedient kitty, and the best way is to mess with his kitty, don't you think?" Kuroo pressed her more to him, making her quite uncomfortable as she waited patiently for Lev to come out. 

Eventually, her wishes were granted, the boy coming out with a smile on his face until he saw the scene before him. It took him some seconds to realize what was happening, a frown overtaking his features just as he did. He glared at Kuroo, and the look of his eyes made chills run up your spine and it wasn't directed at you. He approached both of them and teared Y/n away from Kuroo, picking her up, making her grip on him for dear life.

"Kuroo" he said coldly before turning around and walking away with a frown. The girl between his arms seeing Kuroo give her a thumbs up, to which she just poked her tongue at him, a blush creeping into her cheeks. "Lev where are we going?" The boy didn't glance at the girl, he just kissed her forehead and kept walking away. "Home". The low and husky tone he used sent shivers down the girl's body, not daring to even share another word afraid that she may annoy him. Sure he got jealous, but never like this.

The walk home was silent as he started kissing my neck slowly, his tongue grazing the skin as his grip tightened around my frame. It was a hard time for the girl to turn down her moans, but she managed only little huffs coming out.

They arrived at the house, Lev kicking open the door and closing it with his leg too. Just as he did he pushed the girl to the wall, his forearms at either side of her head as her legs wrapped around his waist for support. "I know you didn't mean anything with Kuroo baby, but I am not happy, so get ready."

○Y/N POV○

I moaned softly as his lips got attached to my neck once again, making sure a mark was going to be left behind. "Ah~ Lev, your parents". I managed to get out as he kept kissing and licking. Before he said anything his tongue traveled from my collar bone to my jaw as he chuckled lowly "you're lucky they are on a business trip, because either way I wouldn't hold back~". 

He pulled back from the wall and carried me to his room, the stairs being almost the death of me. We arrived at his room and he instantly threw me to the bed while he walked to a drawer, leaving me confused as I looked at me. He took out of the drawer a black big box and he walked to me, his face slow but steady. "Now now, we need to punish you don't you think? Ah ah, no backsies baby~" he held a finger to my lips and replaced it with his own, deepening the kiss as we moved our lips in synch. I heard rumbling besides us but I could care less as my tongue fought with his, entangling with eachother. 

With one hand he took both my wrists and held them on top of my head, a blush growing in my face as I felt so vulnerable against him. "L-Lev~" he hummed in content and separated from the kiss, giving me a sly smirk as I heard a click. "Now now, wait here for your Master kitten, let's see if you can hold it in while I shower. I was confused until I saw him stand up, but somehow my hands were still being held. I looked upwards coming face to face with handcuffs tied to the bed. "Wha-" he held a finger to my lips and smiled sweetly "If you behave you will get a reward okay baby?". I nodded slowly, my eyes shutting from all the embarrassment I was feeling in the moment.

I looked at him as he took a few toys out of the box, one being a little egg with a controller besides it. He put the little thing inside me without preparing me before or anything, a little whine scaping my mouth making the platinum haired boy glare at me. He took the controller and put it on maximum power the thing starting to vibrate inside me at a fast speed. "A-ah Lev~" "No baby, you will wait here for me, and from now on you can only meow, or either way master will punish you". I slowly nodded, my lips quivering as I tried to hold my moans in, my legs slightly shaking from the pleasure. "How do you do then kitty?" "Meow~" I said in a kind of moan as my eyes closed. "Good kitty". 

I watched as he threw the controller somewhere in the room my eyes widening as I looked at him startled. I couldn't say anything as he undressed in front of me, his member standing proudly in front of me. I wanted to reach out and kiss it, suck it, but the handcuffs didn't let me a big room to move. "Now kitten, wait here and let's see if you can stand it while I shower okay?" He smiled innocently and turned around before entering the bathroom he had in his room.

Innocent my ass.

I heard the shower turn on as he dissapeared, my legs now shaking even more because of that. The only sounds that escaped my mouth were little mewls and moans as my head went back from the pleasure. 

It was a torture, tears coming out from my eyes for the overstimulation, my legs didn't stop shaking and the sheets were soaked from all the juices that left my body, I didn't count how many times I came already. "Mm~". Just as I thought it couldn't get worse, Lev came out of the bathroom, his hair wet as it let drops fall to his well toned chest. 

His cat-like eyes scanned my body a smirk growing on his face as he just stood there naked looking at my body up and down. I was starting to get desperate for the boy and wanted to call for him, but I didn't want to be punished, I want to feel him already. 

He climbed on top of me slowly, leaving butterfly kisses all the way up to my lips. His lips hovered over mine and he smirked as I tried to put them together. "I like it when you struggle baby~" finally, as he said those words, he took out the vibrator, a long sigh scaping my lips as it left. 

Lev went down on me again leaving a trail of kisses until he reached my inner thighs, leaving a big ass hickey there, it's going to be a pain in the ass covering it when I wear a skirt. When the mark was big enough to his liking he liked my folds, earning a moan in exchange. "Now baby, say my name". He began to lick all around my thighs, swallowing all the juices that remained there soaking my skin. "Lev~" I muttered over and over again as he kept doing his thing, holding my hips in place so I didn't squirm around.

I came in his mouth, a moan leaving my body, and the pleasure didn't let me to even warn the platinum haired boy. He separated with a grin and crawled on top, rubbing his erect dick on my entrance. I looked down and noticed a condom, internally sighing. "Now baby, were you all this wet waiting for me?" I nodded as he kissed my jawline slowly, making his way to my lips. Finally he kissed them hungrily, slowly and passionately, this boy really could make me feel all ways without even trying.

He entered me slowly as my moan was muffled by his own lips, and when he was all the way in he didn't hold back a bit. He slammed into me like a wild beast, his mouth moving downwards to my neck, biting softly on the skin as he sucked "Lev ah~". That caused a good reaction as he sucked harder on my skin and his hips moved faster, slamming against my own.

The only sounds you could hear were my ragged breaths, his groans, my moans and skin slapping against eachother. 

His thrusts were starting to get faster as he desperately nibbled on my skin, my moans louder as we both reached our end, a loud groan scaping his lips as he stopped thrusting, ge taked deep breaths as he let his head fall on my chest. I came at the same time, my breath ragged as I smiled, finally I could properly come. He uncuffed my hands with a little key and hid his head again in my chest, his arms going around my waist as he hug me hard. I played with his locks and he sighed in content. 

"Y/n, you better not make me jealous again cause next time I will have that thing in you in the middle of classes okay?" I laughed at his comment and he did too, now looking at me in the eyes. "Babe, I love you" "I love you too Lev".

He began to drift off to sleep and I did too, not before hearing the last words he said "tomorrow let's clean up together in the shower". I smiled and cuddled him before I fell asleep.


End file.
